


The Secret Keeper

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn’t talk about what was wrong so he’d find a way to make her forget about it, at least for the next couple of hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> They’re still talking and I'm still writing. This is quite an interesting turn of events.

Gina knocked and then poked her head into the Unit Chief’s office.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes,” Hotch looked up from his paperwork. “Come in Gina.”

She walked in but still stood close to the door. It wasn’t often she was called in by the big guy. She was good at her job but mostly flew under the radar. That was fine with Gina; she loved working in the BAU. Not everyone was going to be on the big team. Every single member was valuable and Gina thought of that every morning when she went to work. She was living, and enjoying, her FBI dream.

“Yes sir?”

“Close the door and please have a seat.”

Gina did; her mind abuzz with what this could possibly be about. Was she finally going to be called on the archaic no fraternization rule? No one obeyed it and she and Anderson had been together for about two years now. It was a little late to be chastised. Not to mention Gina didn’t think the bosses knew about it. 

Both she and Anderson did a great job of leaving home at home and being completely professional at Quantico. It was one of the few unspoken rules between them. There had been a few exceptions, usually centered on tragedies. If Gina had her way there wouldn’t be too many more of those in the future, even if that was a naïve notion.

“I need you to do something for me Agent Sharp.”

“Of course sir; I’ll do whatever I can.”

“I need a full overview of the George Foyet case. I need it from 1998 until today. All the victim files, anything Boston PD or the FBI has. I need his prison records. I need anything you can find me on George Foyet, down to where he buys his shirts.”

“Wouldn’t someone like Garcia…?”

“I'm asking you for a reason, Sharp. I trust that while you won't be able to do it with the same speed as Garcia, your job will be just as thorough.”

“Absolutely sir.” She nodded. 

While Gina wasn’t one to brag she was damn good at her job. She took pride in that. While a part of her had some idea what this was about and didn’t quite like it, knowing her Unit Chief had come to her meant he had confidence in her abilities. That meant something to her.

“How fast can you get it to me if you start as soon as we end this conversation?” Hotch asked.

“24 hours, give or take.”

“24 hours is good. I'm going to need you to bring it to my residence. You're not to discuss this with anyone.”

“I understand sir.” She said, wishing that she didn’t. 

There had been whispers that Hotch was becoming a one-man lynch mob where George Foyet was concerned. While the creep surely deserved it, she didn’t believe it. They all knew The Reaper had escaped from prison and was maybe coming for the BAU. Being prepared was essential. Aaron Hotchner was their fearless leader…he planned to be more prepared than any of them. Gina was sure it kept him awake some nights. He was just that kind of man.

“Good. Thank you, Agent Sharp. I look forward to what you bring me.”

“Yes sir.”

Gina nodded, stood, and got the hell out of there. She didn’t have plans tonight but not having plans had been the plan. She and her man were probably going to cook together and throw in some DVDs. Nothing pumped their blood like a good bickering match over comedies, sci-fi, or cartoons. 

That was now a fleeting memory. Looking at her watch, Gina saw it was four o’clock. She could devote the next five hours to it and still get home at a decent hour. Then she could pick up again tomorrow morning and have it to Hotch’s house by tomorrow evening.

“What happened?”

“Dammit, don’t scare me like that.” she turned and swung on Anderson, who knew her well enough to get out of the way. Her hand still grazed his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yes you did.” Gina was still giving him the evil eye.

“I did not. But it’s clear you're distracted. What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” She shook her head.

“We don’t get called into the principal’s office when nothing happened. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. He just wants me running interference on a web project…no biggie.”

He could pretty much tell early in their relationship when she wasn’t being completely honest. She gave off major nonverbal cues in that department. Gina had gotten better with them over the years but he still knew. It helped that she wasn’t often dishonest or misleading. 

Sometimes the job called for it, Anderson thought this might be one of those times. Still, he didn’t like the idea of her carrying a heavy burden on her own. And fuck Aaron Hotchner for making her. He sighed.

“OK. Well I was thinking about getting out of here early. I've slayed a lot of the paperwork monster and the rest can just wait. I got three paper cuts between Monday and today. I can't take anymore.”

“I wish I could but it’s probably better if I get started on this project. I've timed it and if I knuckle down I could still get out of here at a decent hour.”

“You wanna come over later?” he asked.

“Yeah.” she nodded. “I wanna kiss you too…just so you know.”

“I try and try to keep a low profile but find that most women are irresistible to my inevitable charms.”

“It’s the hair. You’ve got a beautiful head of hair, Anderson.”

“Thank my mother.”

“I already have. I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

He gave her a smile but wasn’t sure Gina was buying it. Now they were both feeling feelings that they probably weren't going to discuss. That wasn’t how it worked in this relationship but here they were. It wasn’t as if he just had to know what she was up to. Anderson was well aware there were plenty of things he didn’t want to know. At the same time, he wanted her to be able to lean on him; trust in him. When one of the most important things to both of them put her in a position where she couldn’t, he wasn’t happy.

***

“To make it up to you, I bought beer.” Gina held up the six pack of High Life.

“What are you making up to me?” Anderson asked, gently pulling her into the apartment and kissing her.

“Well firstly, I left my keys in my other bag.” She kissed him again. “And I wanted to be together tonight.”

“We’re together now, and if we stay up a little later than we should there’s still time to squeeze in a movie.”

“ _Love Actually_?” Gina asked, relaxing in his arms. She was kinda crazy about the man what could she say.

“Um…you're supposed to be making it up to me.”

“Haha.” She hit him, kissed him, and then hit him again. Anderson laughed and hugged her.

“Did you get everything done you needed to?”

“No, but I’ll finish it by tomorrow. I think I need to change…I don’t want to be in the FBI anymore tonight. Take this and I’ll be right back.”

Gina started walking down the hall toward his bedroom—their bedroom—but came back a few seconds later. She grabbed one of the beers and then was off again. Anderson watched her for a few moments, took one of the beers for himself and then put the rest in the fridge. He went back into the living room and the South Park marathon on Comedy Central. 

Gina definitely wasn’t going to be in the mood for that. But he could tell that she needed to laugh. She looked rundown and Anderson didn’t know what she was doing tonight but whatever it was took a lot out of her. It was part of his job as the man who loved her to pump her up again. They couldn’t talk about what was wrong so he’d find a way to make her forget about it, at least for the next couple of hours.

000

“ _Bring it On_!” Anderson exclaimed when she walked back into the living room. He was going to say something else but how good she looked stopped him. What right did anyone have to look so hot in ratty lounge pants and a baby doll tee shirt? Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her makeup gone. “Damn…”

“What? And what are we bringing on?”

“The movie _Bring it On_ , and damn you are so cute.”

That made Gina smile. She walked over to the couch and climbed on top of him. Anderson sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. The way she kissed him, the movie was suddenly the last thing on his mind. 

Their sex life had always been active but the past couple of weeks were too busy for romance. She was spending more nights at her own apartment and Anderson was alone. He didn’t like being alone. That wasn’t just because the sex blew his mind.

“I can tell you anything, right?” she asked.

“You can absolutely, positively tell me anything.” He nodded. “I'm always here to listen and lean on.”

Gina sighed. She gave him a long hug and then leaned to whisper in his ear. “I'm not wearing any panties.”

“That’s a very interesting tidbit of information. Neither am I by the way.”

“You love me?” she asked.

“I love you so much. You love me?”

“More than I could probably ever tell you. But that’s OK because I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“Believe me, I am not the kind of man who would ever, ever, ever look gift sex in the mouth but…you had a shitty day didn’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” Gina nodded. “I want you to bring it on, Agent Anderson, and I'm not talking about the cheerleading movie.”

“Right here?”

“It’s as good a place as any.”

“You know when I bring it I need my space. I want to lay you down and cater to your every need and whim. Couch romps are very fun but tonight we need a little more.”

“You're going to get no argument from me.”

“C'mon babe.” Anderson stood from the couch, his girlfriend’s arms and legs still wrapped around him. He started walking to the bedroom. “I guess we will get in bed at a decent hour tonight after all.”

“How come bedtime is so much more fun as an adult than as a kid?” Gina asked.

“I'm getting ready to show you.”

***


End file.
